


Stille

by kirin_calls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (very light) BDSM elements, Angst, Comfort, Confusion, M/M, Mental Overload, Mycroft's POV, Synesthesia, but no actual sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, diese... Menschen! Manchmal ist die Welt für Mycroft Holmes zu laut, zu bunt, zu intensiv! Normalerweise gelingt es ihm, all die Eindrücke, die sich über einen Tag ansammeln, durch Ruhe und Schlaf zu regulieren, doch wenn ihm diese Möglichkeit genommen wird, bricht sie über ihm zusammen und zwingt ihn in die Knie. Greg Lestrade will helfen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille

**Author's Note:**

> *Andrea = Anthea  
> http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/122050697795/perverselyvex-theclassyhuman

Dunkelheit. Absolute Finsternis.

Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Atem. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Dumpf spürte er den Herzschlag in seiner Brust.

_Ba-bumm. Ba-bumm._

In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut im Takt seines Pulses. Dickflüssig und rot und schwarz.

Der stechende Duft des Menthols glühte in seiner Nase, entflammte Rezeptoren. Schloss jeden anderen Geruch aus seiner Wahrnehmung aus. Sogar seinen eigenen.

Da war nichts mehr. Nichts. Nur noch selige Ruhe.

Stille.

Endlich.

 

*

 

Unruhig schritt Mycroft durch sein Büro. Immer wieder lief er den imaginären Pfad zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und dem Fenster auf und ab. Rotbrauner Teppich. Dutzende Menschen waren hier heute schon gelaufen, hatten ihre Fußabdrücke hinterlassen, Schritte in seinem Geist.

Die Frau mit ihren Stöckelschuhen. Dreieck, Punkt. O-Beine. Schiefe Hüfte. Mitte fünfzig. Schlank. Ungeduldig.

Der ehemalige Agent mit der Prothese. Arbeit am Schreibtisch. Anfang sechzig. Probleme mit der Balance. Das Übergewicht auf das gesunde Bein verlagert. Medikamentenabhängig. Depressiv. Sollte überwacht werden.

Der Büroangestellte. Hastiger Schritt. Nervös. Fahrig. Anders als sonst. Will seiner Freundin heute einen Antrag machen. Oder seinem Freund? Nein, nein. Heterosexuell. Hat Zweifel. Ah, angehender Vater. Natürlich.

Und das waren nur die letzten drei, die heute hier gewesen waren. Keinen der anderen hatte er vergessen. Jedes Detail hatte sich in seinen Gehirnwindungen festgesetzt.

Welchen Designer sie bevorzugten. Was sie mittags gegessen hatten. Ob sie physisch gesund und psychisch belastet waren. Kinder, Partner, geheime Obsessionen. Nichts entging ihm.

Aber nicht nur die Äußerlichkeiten prägten sich in seine Retina. Auch ihre Gedanken fraßen sich in Mycrofts Geist. Er konnte an ihren Augen ablesen, wie sie versuchten, ihn zu zersetzen (verurteilten), einzuschätzen (es gelang den wenigsten), zu manipulieren (erfolglos), ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen (egal, auf welchem Feld sie spielten), sich über ihn stellten (witzlos) oder sich unterwarfen (erbärmlich).

Jeder von ihnen erschien in anderen Farben. Nicht die Farben der Stoffe, die sie trugen, oder ihrer facettenreichen Haut. Nicht die Farben ihrer trüben, geistlosen, raubtierhaften, unwissenden, gläsernen Augen oder die ihrer Haare. Von blond bis schwarz und all die Schattierungen dazwischen. Gewöhnlich.

Nein, die Farben, die ihre Gedanken erzeugten, ihre Launen, ihre schlichte Präsenz. Die Wirbel _RotSchwarzBlau_ , wenn es schlechte Nachrichten gab, _GelbGrünSilber_ , wenn es gute waren. Viel zu selten. Orangene Schlieren, türkisfarbene Kringel, purpurnes Schneegestöber. Vermischt zu einem Mosaik der unausgesprochenen Worte, die sich zwischen den Menschen manifestierten und sich verkanteten. Den Fluss störten. Stück für Stück für Stück für Stück...

Und dann diese Gerüche! Chanel, Amouage, Clive Christian. Haut und Haar und Schweiß. Erkältung und Medikament. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Der Reiz erfolgte ungefragt. Registriert. Zersetzt. Analysiert. Katalogisiert. Kein Entrinnen.

Erneut erreichte er seinen Schreibtisch (Massivholz, Eiche, lackiert), suchte Halt mit seinen Fingerspitzen, um nicht dem Strudel anheim zu fallen, der ihn umspülte. Er kniff die Augen zu. Atmete. Es wollte nicht so recht gelingen. Vierundzwanzig Grad. Plusminus eins. Er war nie gut mit Temperaturen gewesen.

Briefpapier unter seinen Fingerspitzen, ungefragt weitergewandert, noch immer nach Halt suchend. Das Tasten nach dem _nicht-mehr-tasten-wollen_. Offsetpapier, achtzig Gramm, rau. Standard. Alltägliche Post.

Seine Finger strichen weiter. Zart, leicht, teuer. Fast wie Stoff. Japanpapier, sechziger Grammatur. Gampi und Edgeworthia chrysantha, besondere Weichheit, einzigartige Struktur.

Tiefschwarze Tinte rau auf weißem Papier. Professionelle Handschrift. Schwung und Pause. Bogen und Linie. Eleganz in Vollendung.

御招待

Eine Einladung in das Haus des japanischen Botschafters. Sehr förmlich, sehr offiziell, sehr verpflichtend. Mycroft knirschte ungehalten mit den Zähnen. Er hasste derlei Veranstaltungen. All das Blendwerk, die adäquaten Etikette, das kopflose Geplänkel, die... Menschen.

Liebend gern hätte er diese Verpflichtung delegiert, war jedoch darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden, dass dies ein unakzeptabler Affront gegen den Botschafter gewesen wäre. Schlimmer noch - man hatte ihm angeraten in Begleitung zu erscheinen.

Nicht nur, dass er sich einen ganzen Abend lang mit einer geradezu endlosen Flut an Informationen beschäftigen, dabei seine Fassade mühsam aufrecht halten musste, nein, er würde sich auch noch einer anderen Person gegenüber verpflichtet fühlen, die sich erbarmte, ihn zu begleiten.

Er hatte bereits Andrea* gefragt, doch hatte sie aufgrund anderer Verpflichtungen, die diese in ihrer Wichtigkeit noch übertrafen, am Nachmittag die Stadt verlassen müssen. Keine andere Frau... keine andere _Person_ schien so kurzfristig disponibel zu sein.

Kurzentschlossen griff Mycroft nach seinem Handy und rief den einzigen Menschen an, der ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in den Sinn kam, auch wenn er wusste, dass es kaum eine schlechtere Alternative als diese gab. Aber natürlich hob er nicht ab. Das tat er nie, wenn Not am Mann war. Als würde er spüren, dass man ihn brauchte und sich umgehend verweigern.

So blieb Mycroft nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Fahrer zu rufen und sich persönlich darum zu kümmern.

 

*

 

Während der Fahrt schloss Mycroft seine Augen, versuchte, das _Außen_ auszuschließen, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Stimmen der Menschen, ihre Schritte auf den Straßen, die Reifen auf dem Asphalt, das Knistern des Radios ( _Stellen Sie das bitte ab_ ), all die Farben, der Geruch des Benzins vermischt mit dem der Ledersitze... es drängte sich in seine Wahrnehmung. Unermüdlich. Je mehr er es verdrängen wollte, desto stärker wurde es. Unaufhaltsam.

Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe.

Mühsam stieg er aus dem Wagen. Er spürte die Last der Welt geradezu physisch auf seine Schultern pressen, ihn niederdrücken, in jede Faser seines Körpers sickern. Nur noch ein paar Stunden. Ein paar Stunden und er würde sich entspannen dürfen. Ein. Paar. Stunden.

Sein Mantra im Geiste aufsagend schritt er zu der schwarzen Tür. Missbilligend rückte er den schrägen Türklopfer zurecht, ließ den Bronzeschlegel dreimal auf den Knopf schlagen. Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen die Flut, die über ihn in Form von Mrs Hudson zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Geplapper. Höflichkeiten und Vertrautheiten im fließenden Wechseln. Ein freudloses Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Fassade. Fassade. Fassade.

Sie war mit Backen beschäftigt. Mehl an ihrem Ärmel, ein wenig an ihrer Bluse, dort, wo die Schürze, die sie eben abgelegt hatte, eine harte Kante in der Puderspur hinterlassen hatte. Der Geruch von Milch und Marihuana. Schmerzende Hüfte, kurze Nacht. Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit in ihren Augenwinkeln trotz des freundlichen Gesichtsausdrucks, den sie wie gewohnt auf Kommando hervorzauberte. _RosaOrangeGrün_. Als ob sie sich tatsächlich freute, ihn zu sehen. Aber wer tat das schon?

Eine Geste ins Hausinnere. Farbwechsel. Schwarz und Weiß und alle Grautöne dazwischen. Blau und Rot. Knarzen der Stufen unter seinen Füßen. Siebzehn. Rauer Teppich, glattes Holz. Von Händen gezeichneter Lack. Abermillionen Fingerabdrücke, eingeätzt für die Ewigkeit. Im ersten Stock verändert sich die Luft. Die Gerüche. Vertrautheit. Ein bisschen fremd. Jedes Mal ein klein wenig anders.

Zu viele Menschen gingen hier ein und aus. Wie in seinem Büro. Nur anders. Und da war dieser vertraut-fremde Geruch neben dem seines Bruders, der hier eingezogen war. Der ein Teil des Puzzles geworden war. Zwei in Einem. Jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr. Und doch immer eigen. Symbiose.

Fremd. Entfremdet. Und doch immer gleich.

Heute waren sie nicht allein. Hatten Besuch vom Inspektor, hatten jeder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und freundliche Worte füreinander. Ein gelöster Fall. Dankbarkeit auf beiden Seiten. Auch das eine Neuheit, die grenzverwischend übergreift. Um sich greift. Ineinander greift.

Sein Bruder hatte sich verändert. Sie waren so unterschiedlich wie sie sich ähnlich waren. Die gleiche Seite der gleichen Medaille. Doch rutschten sie Stück für Stück auseinander, griffen nicht mehr. Er griff nun in andere Zahnräder, brachte andere Menschen zum Laufen.

Die Frage, die zu stellen er hergekommen war, prallte ungehört an der sturen Ablehnung ab, die sein Bruder ihm aus Trotz entgegen brachte (vorhersehbar). _RotSchwarzGrün_. Mycroft formulierte seine Worte um. Mehr Bitte, weniger Forderung. Aber in den Augen seines Bruders hatte er die Grenzen des Annehmbaren bereits überschritten.

Zäh troff Hohn und Überheblichkeit über die geschwungenen Lippen. Schwarz und bitter fielen schwere Tropfen in die Lache zu seinen Füßen. Staub flirrte in seinem Sichtfeld wie Pulverschnee, spielte mit den Lichtreflexen der einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen. _GrauBlauGrün_ verfolgte seine Bewegungen. Sah was sonst keiner sah. Sah die Schwäche, die grenzenlose Überforderung.

Keine Möglichkeit loszulassen. Keinen Augenblick der Ruhe. Nur einen Moment... nur einen Moment Stille. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Doch je mehr er sie sich wünschte, desto mehr Eindrücke entrückten ihn. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er den Tagesablauf der drei Anwesenden deduziert und abgespeichert, nicht in der Lage auch nur eine Winzigkeit zu filtern und _nicht_ in sein Bewusstsein vordringen zu lassen. Ein Potpourri aus _zu viel, zu viel, zu viel_.

Ein Zittern zog sich durch seinen Körper. Er war an seine Grenzen gestoßen, hatte sie übertreten und war noch Meilen weitergelaufen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Die Kontrolle entglitt zunehmend seinen klammen Fingern, zerschellte auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Ein Scherbenmeer aus _SchwarzRotPurpur_. Es schnitt in seine Haut, seinen Geist, ließ ihn stöhnend in sich zusammensacken, die Hände um den pochenden Kopf geschlungen.

_Raus, raus, raus! Lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe!_

Stimmen, die nach dem _Warum_ fragen. _GrünBlauOrange_. Sanfte Wellen. Der Duft von Kaffee und Nikotin. Von Baumwolle und Herbst. Seltsam einlullend.

Stress, sagte der Doktor.

Mehr als das, sagte sein Bruder. Überreizung. Er verstand es. Er kannte das Gefühl. Sein rastloser Geist funktionierte genauso wie Mycrofts. Ähnlich. Nicht gleich. Dass er manchmal Informationen löschen musste, um Platz zu schaffen, unterschied sie. Während Mycroft das immer als die große Schwäche seines Bruders gesehen hatte, wurde ihm nun klar, dass es sein Nachteil war, nichts löschen zu können.

Denn auch das größte Gefäß war einmal voll. Mycroft braucht Ruhe, um zu katalogisieren, zu sortieren, zu verstauen. Immer mehr Input führte unweigerlich zu einer Überlastung seines Systems. Bisher hatte er dies nicht für möglich gehalten, hatte schwören können, alles im Griff zu haben. Sich im Griff zu haben. Nicht in das Meer aus Farben, Formen, Tönen zu fallen und zu ertrinken.

Er hatte keine Ruhe, keinen Pol, keinen Anker. Keine Auszeit. Immerzu arbeiteten seine Sinne auf Hochtouren. Speicherten, absorbierten, analysierten. Ob er wollte oder nicht.

_Ich bin nicht einsam, Sherlock..._

Mycroft hörte sie sprechen, beratschlagen, hörte Protest, Widerwille, Unglaube. Schließlich Resignation, Einverständnis. Alles ein Wirrwarr aus sinnlosen Worten und Farben und Splittern, die sich in seine Nervenbahnen bohrten.

Irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein realisierte er, wie er die Wohnung seines Bruders verließ, wie man ihn in seinen Wagen setzte. Jemand saß an seiner Seite, eine Hand auf seiner. Warm und _GrünBlauOrange_. Wie Sonnenschein im Herbst.

Orientierungslos sank Mycroft dem Gefühl entgegen. Ein bisschen näher ans Licht, ein bisschen weiter weg von der Dunkelheit.

„Mycroft.“

Eine Hand legte sich um sein Kinn, zwang seinen Kopf ein wenig höher. Samt in braunen Augen. Musternd. Prüfend. Analysierend. Knisterndes Herbstlaub in der Stimme.

„Ich werde dir helfen.“

Ruhe. Er brauchte nur Ruhe. Schlaf würde den erwünschten Effekt bringen, würde sein Bewusstsein vorübergehend lahmlegen, damit er all die Eindrücke verarbeiten konnte. Zu lange hatte er nicht geschlafen, zu aufgewühlt waren seine Gedanken. Wie Stürme in der Wüste. Jedes Sandkorn eine Farbe, eine Form, ein Ton.

Sein Jackett wurde ihm ausgezogen, als ob ein Knappe ihm die Rüstung abnähme. Manchmal wog es eine Tonne an Verantwortung und Verpflichtung, die ihn zu Boden zu drücken schienen. Die Knöpfe an seinem Kragen wurden gelöst und er konnte aufatmen.

„Ohne den Einfluss deiner Sinne wirst du dich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren können und deinen Weg zurück finden, hörst du?“

Etwas legte sich über seine Augen und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand, versank in absoluter Dunkelheit. Er stöhnte irritiert. Seine anderen Sinne, alarmiert, versuchten die Situation zu erörtern, versuchten den Verlust auszugleichen. Ein Anflug von Panik durchströmte Mycroft und ließ ihn hilflos ins Nichts greifen.

Seine Hände wurden erfasst. Finger schoben sich zwischen die seinen, verschränkten sich.

„ _Shhh_...“

Etwas wurde um sein Handgelenk gelegt. Kühl und seidig. Es wärmte sich schnell auf, passte sich seiner Körpertemperatur an. Man strich ihm über den Unterarm hinauf zur Schulter. Sanft wurde ein Handgelenk auf seinen Rücken gedreht, dann das andere, so dass die Hände sich in seinem Kreuz berührten. Das nun körperwarme Stück Stoff, das um die eine Hand gewickelt war, legte sich um die andere, verband sie miteinander. Untrennbar aneinander geschmiegt. Ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit beraubt.

_SchwarzRot_ tanzten Schlieren wild vor seinem inneren Auge, verschwammen mit den Farben des Raumes, die sich in seine Retina gebrannt hatten. Eine Hand legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter, drückte sanft aber bestimmt gegen seinen versteiften Körper.

„Knie dich hin“, forderte die Stimme hinter einem Vorhang aus Regen. Rauschen in seinem Blut. Weiße Punkte blitzten irgendwo in seiner Peripherie. Seine Glieder gehorchten ohne sein Zutun. Er sank auf die Knie, setzte sich auf die Ballen, froh darüber sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten zu müssen.

Die Hand wanderte seelenruhig über seine Schulterpartie, spielte mit seinem Kragen, glitt über die Knopfleiste, über seine Brust, die sich unter ungewohnt hastigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er sah sich gezwungen, durch den Mund zu atmen, um genug Sauerstoff in das dickflüssige, schwarze Blut befördern zu können, das durch seine Venen kroch.

Zart strich die Hand über seinen Hals, seinen Kiefer. Finger berührten seine Lippen. Die Sinne, in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, fokussierten sich zunehmend auf die eigenartigen Empfindungen, die durch die Berührung ausgelöst wurden. Ein Kribbeln zog sich willenlos durch seinen Körper und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten.

Nur zwei Herzschläge lang verschwanden die Finger von seiner Haut, ehe sie sich auf sein Philtrum legten, umsichtig etwas darauf schmierten, ehe sie sich wieder entfernten. Seine Geruchsrezeptoren entflammten. Der Duft von Menthol zog durch seinen Kopf direkt in die Stirn, ließ ihn einerseits freier Atmen, andererseits blockierte es die Wahrnehmung jedes anderen Geruchs. Sein Atem rasselte in seinen Lungen.

In einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit spitzte er die Ohren, versuchte vorherzusehen, was passieren würde. Versuchte den Ausfall seiner anderen Sinne zu kompensieren. Bis ihm auch diese Möglichkeit genommen wurde, als sich etwas auf seine Ohren legte und die Welt um ihn herum verstummen ließ. Augenblicklich überkam ihn Schwindel. Einen verzweifelten Seufzer ausstoßend, sackte er in sich zusammen.

Doch bevor er auf den Boden rutschen konnte, schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und drückten ihn fest an einen warmen Gegenstand. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es sich um einen anderen Körper handelte.

Wie ein wildes Tier in einem Käfig wanderten seine orientierungslosen Sinne auf und ab, versuchten sich an den Kleinigkeiten festzuhalten, die ihnen geblieben waren. Das Pochen des Herzens, das Rauschen des Blutes, der hektische Atem, dem nur ein einzelner Reiz geblieben war. Die feste Umarmung und die Wärme des anderen Menschen an seinem Rücken taten ihr Übriges. Sie waren so ungewohnt, so ersehnt, dass sie ganz von selbst in seinen Fokus fielen. Körper auf Autopilot.

Langsam und gemächlich wiegte man ihn vor und zurück. Unbeweglich und eingenommen wie er war, brach sein Instinkt, sich zu wehren mehr und mehr ein, bis sich seine Glieder plötzlich entspannten und er sich in den anderen hineinlehnte. Er spürte, wie er geradezu dahinschmolz, wie all die unsichtbaren Gewichte von ihm abfielen. Die Arme um seinen Körper hielten ihn so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat. Aber es war ein willkommenes Gefühl, das ihn völlig einnahm, das nach und nach alle Gedanken und Eindrücke des Alltags verdrängte.

Die bunten Schlieren versickerten, die Kakophonie in seinen Ohren verstummte. Übrig blieb nur das Echo seines Herzschlags. All die Verantwortung fiel von ihm ab und wurde hinweggespült. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen rang sich aus seiner Kehle. Wie lange er in diesem Zustand verbrachte, konnte er nicht sagen. Irgendwann ließ das Wiegen nach. Die Umklammerung wurde weicher, nachgiebiger. Daumen streichelten sanft über seine Arme, wie um ihn zu trösten.

Ganz langsam tauchte sein Geist aus der Versenkung auf, in die er sich gerettet hatte. Er nahm wahr, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren, dass er eine Augenbinde und Kopfhörer trug, die jeden Laut schluckten. Unter der Nase hatte man ihm Mentholsalbe auf die Haut geschmiert, die ihn noch immer etwas irritierte. Er realisierte, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wer mit ihm hier saß und wo er überhaupt war. Aber im Moment war ihm das herzlich egal. Die Nähe tat so unsagbar gut, dass er sich nicht von ihr losmachen wollte.

„Bist du wieder da?“, fragte die Stimme sanft, als man ihm die Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte. Er erkannte sie natürlich. Nickte. Kräftige Arme halfen ihm, sich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen. Ihm wurde die Krawatte, mit der man seine Handgelenke gefesselt hatte, abgenommen. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über die leicht geröteten Stellen. Hände griffen um ihn herum und lösten den Knoten der Augenbinde. Der Stoff glitt über sein Gesicht, fiel auf seine Schultern. Ein warmes Lächeln begrüßte ihn.

„Danke... Gregory...“, sagte er zaghaft, verunsichert. Nur langsam kam der Zweifel an die Oberfläche, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und welcherlei Konsequenzen diese Episode mit sich bringen würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass es geklappt hat. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Hier.“ Der Detective Inspector reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, damit Mycroft das Gel abwischen konnte, das seinen Geruchssinn manipulierte. Es half zwar nur ein wenig gegen den penetranten Geruch und die Kühle auf der Haut, aber zumindest nahm er wieder andere Nuancen wahr.

„Woher... woher wussten Sie...?“, fragte Mycroft, noch immer ein wenig desorientiert. Greg schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den anderen Mann.

„Ich hatte mal etwas über sensorische Deprivation gelesen. Als Sherlock mir erklärte, dass deine Sinne heillos überfordert seien, kam ich auf die Idee, das bei dir auszuprobieren... normalerweise hätten wir erst darüber reden sollen, schließlich fesselt man nicht einfach jemanden ungefragt... aber zumindest habe ich... nun ja, ein wenig Erfahrung in diesem Bereich und wusste weitestgehend, was ich tue.“

Ein Zwinkern verlieh dem Gesicht des Detective Inspectors etwas Spitzbübisches. „Und die Höflichkeitsfloskeln können wir uns sparen, denke ich...“ Er griff nach Mycrofts Hand, stand auf und zog den anderen auf die Beine. Etwas wacklig stand er da, versuchte, seine Balance zu regulieren, das leichte Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf niederzuringen.

„So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan...“, gab Mycroft leise zu und wandte den Blick ab. Greg lachte leise.

„Das ist auch keine besonders alltägliche Situation, würde ich behaupten... Mich interessiert allerdings brennend, was da in dir vorgeht... magst du mir das bei einem Kaffee etwas genauer erklären?“

Mycroft nickte verunsichert. Sein Kopf war wieder klar. Faszinierend. All die fragmentarischen Gedanken und Eindrücke waren auf ein Minimum zurückgegangen. Sie würden nicht verschwinden, das war ihm bewusst, und genau genommen wollte er das auch nicht. Aber derart die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, war eine ganz neue, beunruhigende Erfahrung für ihn. Er kam nicht umhin, zu erkennen, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, in jemanden hineingestolpert zu sein, der wusste, wie man ihn aus diesem Strudel herausholen konnte.

Sie redeten noch lange an diesem Abend. Darüber wie Mycroft normalerweise die Welt wahrnahm, wie sie sich ihm darstellte, wie er einfach alles abspeicherte, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Dass Sherlock ähnlich funktionierte und doch ganz anders.

Als es schon lange dunkel war, trennten sich ihre Wege schließlich. Greg nahm Mycroft das Versprechen ab, sich zu melden, falls er sich wieder einmal überfordert fühlte und seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Ein seltsames Arrangement... aber Mycroft war glücklich, zu wissen, dass es einen Anker da draußen gab, an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn ihn die Strömung zu verschlucken drohte.

 

+++

 

 

 


End file.
